bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Secrets With Big Time Rush
7 Secrets With Big Time Rush is the place for all the scoop on the four guys we know and love as Big Time Rush: Carlos, Kendall, Logan and James. Want to know the deep dark secrets they've only told each other? This is your chance! Secrets Secret #1: The guys are best friends in real life! They say they have a bromance relationship at times and even nicknames for each other. Kendall: K-dog, Kendallia Logan: Logie, Logain Carlos: Carlitos James: Jamez, Awesome. really "Awesome!" BTR on Making Music! They do lots of vocal warm ups before they record or do a concert. When the guys started singing: Carlos started at age 6/7 in school, Kendall since he was little (don't know what age, though), Logan listened to the blues a lot (so i guess he started to sing blues at first!), and James' first singing experience was in the shower. Also the special tells you that James plays the piano and drums. Kendall plays the guitar, and Carlos plays the piano and guitar, Logan can play a little bit of piano and guitar. They also drink a lot of tea with honey. Something they do before a concert. Secret #2: They love snowboarding! Carlos lived in Florida and never snowboarded, but the guys got him into it. When the guys went on a snowboarding trip, they got snowed in one day and had to make a tunnel just to get out of the front door! Carlos and Logan literally dug out the Jacuzzi single handedly out of 7 feet of snow! BTR on each other: Kendall's laugh= ridiculous. Kendall's middle name is Francis. Carlos is a certified rescue scuba diver. They all love to fish. They never go after the same girl. OK, every once in a while they do. James rock climbs. Carlos= Neat Freak!!!! Logan will always make you laugh. Secret #3: James wasn't always "The Face" : He was a chubby kid. And he was horizontally challenged as well. But because of that he started to get into shape. BTR on Getting Noticed: One fan made little cookies of them, another made build-a-bears to resemble their characters on the show, others made them bracelets. The first time Carlos was recognized was when a few kids were behind him and they started to sing the Giant Turd Song, so Carlos turned around and started to sing with them, and they completely freaked out! The first time Logan was recognized was in an ice cream shop and a little girl came up to him and asked him if he was from Big Time Rush and Logan said yes and she said "I love Big Time Rush". Logan has a background in Gymnastics, that's why he's so good at the back flips. James could do them on a trampoline, but could not do them on the ground. So he went to a gymnastics studio and learned how, and on his first attempt he landed on his feet! Kendall and Carlos are working on those back flips, but they can trip backwards though! Secret #4: Carlos was a competitive cheerleader in high school: He wanted to do cheerleading because he saw Bring It On, and he wanted to be around girls all the time. He did it for 3 years, but he was made fun of. Secret #5: Logan's an adrenaline junkie: Logan likes anything extreme. Skydiving, bungee jumping, falling off buildings. He has even gone up in a hot air balloon! And in his words it was a "Big Time Rush"! At iFly in Hollywood, the guys went indoor skydiving. Poor Carlos put his suit on backwards. That's how nervous he was! At one point the guys went 35 feet in the air! Secret #6: Kendall is the most competitive: He HATES losing. So if you're brave enough to challenge him, be ready for a real challenge. At MB2 Raceway, Carlos and Logan challenged James and Kendall. In first place: Kendizzie! Second: James, Third Logie, and Fourth: Carlitos. BTR on putting the Rush in the Big Time: The original name of the band was All 4 one. Then Brand New Day. Carlos suggested Radio Remedy. Secret #7: Who really came up with "Big Time Rush"? The Guys did! Before Big Time Rush it was Go Big Time. They liked the Big Time but the weren't feeling the Go Big Time. So they all came up with the Rush part. Because the show is literally a Big Time Rush to both shoot it and to watch it. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Real-Life Articles